


Always There For You

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy families, Humour, M/M, Otk spanking, Puppy Piles, Spanking, alpha!cas, mild spanking, mildly dub con spanking, omega!dean, pre slash, the boys are 16-18 but nothing sexual happens between the two, were!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn’t expect to be an omega. He didn’t expect his best friend to be an alpha. And he sure as hell didn’t expect his best friend to want to have anything to do with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [relucant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/gifts).



> This is for you, relucant. It wasn't what I was expecting to write, but I hope you like it anyway <3 I really wanted some fluffy young omega!dean, and happy families, and all that sort of thing. I'll keep working at it!
> 
> Note: the spanking scene has not been discussed between the two, and could be viewed as dub con. However, Dean has no problems with it at all.  
> I don’t mention an age for them but I thought them to be 16-18. They are still at high school. There is some very minor touching, and some sexual responses, but the boys don't do anything.

They'd grown up together. As pups they'd been inseparable. It was even odds as to whose place they would crash at: the Novaks’ or the Winchesters’. Neither family minded. 

Castiel had preferred the Winchesters’. Sam was still too young to have presented and as such was welcome in their puppy pile. Castiel’s older brothers, however, were alphas. Castiel never trusted them. And certainly not around Dean. He’d warned Dean again and again to be careful. But Dean had always happily snuggled down with them, and Castiel had to fight his way into the pile so he could lie on top of Dean, protecting him from nefarious villains. 

\--oo--

He could smile at the memory now. Cuddly Dean _always_ made him smile. But not only had Dean been a cuddler: he'd been stubborn and defiant. 

It had caused them no end of trouble (Dean took a strange pride in having the most detentions in the school), and they’d spent many an afternoon cleaning classrooms and talking about when they grew up 

\--oo--

One moment stood out clearly in Castiel’s mind. Dean was so sure of himself. “I'm gonna be an alpha, Cas! I'll take care of you! You won’t have to worry about anything ever again.”

Castiel had just looked at his friend. “What if I want to take care of you?”

Dean just laughed. “Me? A 'mega?" Dean snorted rather inelegantly. "Nothing about me that's even close to omega" 

Dean really couldn’t see any omega qualities in himself at all. Sure he liked to cuddle, but so did all weres. And he was big and strong, brash and bold. He was constantly in trouble and dragging his best friend (Cas wouldn’t have gotten any detentions without him) and brother along with him. 

Well, dragged his best friend. Sammy came willingly enough. 

“Not a single omega quality, Cas.” He repeated to his friend.

Before Castiel could argue, Sam barrelled into the room to drag them home and that was that. 

\--oo--

Not that they ever really discussed it. Castiel didn’t even know what to say! It was just a _feeling_. He _knew_ he was an alpha, and since he and Dean were obviously meant to be together, that meant Dean was an omega. Castiel didn’t have the words, so he showed as much as he could, in his soft, quiet way, that he would always be there for Dean.

\--oo--

No one was more surprised than Dean when Dean had his first heat. 

Maybe John had been a little surprised, but life went on. 

No one was less surprised than Castiel when Castiel popped a knot. 

It didn’t make much difference to Castiel. It would have been fine the other way too. All it meant was now he and Dean could court properly. Ever since Dean presented, he’d dreamed of this. 

It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. 

Instead it was the saddest. 

Dean started avoiding him. He didn’t return messaged. He turned tail and ran if Castiel saw him at school. Sam would shake his head sadly as he returned Castiel’s heart felt notes. Unread. Castiel pined, and of course his brothers noticed.

Becky cooked his favourite foods, and Michael let him choose what to watch on TV. Castiel hated it and appreciated it in equal amounts. But he couldn’t find it in his heart to complain about it. 

Lucifer was another matter.

“Never mind, Cassie. Plenty of omega’s out there. _Proper_ omegas,” Lucifer had informed him with a wink. 

Although they’d both sported cuts and bruises the next day, Lucifer never dared suggest anything like that again. 

\--oo--

It went on until Castiel couldn’t deal with it any longer. He knew an frontal attack wouldn’t work, so he went from the side. The tree near Dean’s window hadn’t been used in years, but he found himself near the top, throwing pebbles at the window until Dean wrenched it open, the annoyance clear on his face. It was the most emotion Castiel had directed at him since he’d presented. 

However, Dean took one look at Castiel and went to slam the window shut. Castiel couldn’t stop his distressed whine. It was enough to make Dean pause. And he’d never been able to resist those big blue eyes, currently shimmering with unshed tears. With a groan, he opened the window back up, gesturing Castiel in. 

Castiel waited until Dean sat, before placing lowering himself to the bed, ensuring they didn’t touch. They sat there in uncomfortable silence, until Castiel spoke. 

“I… I don’t understand, Dean. Why? What… What did I do?”

He turned to Dean, just wanting to understand. Dean was unable to look him in the eye. “It’s not you, Cas. It’s…”

Castiel felt a fire within him flare to life. For the first time ever, his alpha snarled. He touched his chest, willing the fires to dampen. He didn’t know why he was getting angry, but he did know it wouldn’t help anything. 

“If you say _it’s me_ , Dean, we are going to have some serious issues to deal with.”

Dean fiddled with his bed sheets, but continued. “It’s… Well, c’mon, Cas! Look at me!”

And now Dean _did_ look at him. Eyes shiny with hurt and anger. “I’m bigger than you, and stronger than you, and I’m a fucking _omega_! Why would you even want to be seen with me anymore?”

Castiel saw red, and his alpha roared. Dean – _his omega_ – was beating himself up. Castiel had never been able to do anything about it in the past. But that was the past. He simply _reacted_ , arms reaching out to drag a startled Dean towards him. An even more startled Dean found himself face down over Castiel’s knee. It was pure instinct that drove him to bare Dean’s behind (he barely even noticed how shapely it was), before laying down a flurry of spanks, lecturing all the while. 

“Do you think so little of me, Dean? Did you really think that I had changed so much since becoming an alpha? That suddenly you are not good enough and I would forsake you? You will. Never. Ever. Say. Such. Things. Again.”

Each word was punctuated with a very firm spank. 

For his part, Dean was too shocked to fight. It wasn’t just the manhandling (and a little part of him liked that – what the hell?), but the feel of Cas’s hand on his ass… he wasn’t even sure if he liked it or not. Despite his ambivalence towards the pain, Dean knew he felt loved. 

And it was that more than anything that brought him to tears. 

“I’m sorry, Cas! I’m sorry!”

Castiel responded immediately, pulling Dean upright, and pulling his boxers into place. As soon as he was sure Dean was covered, he pulled him into his arms, hiding a smile as Dean mewled pitifully when his tender behind met Castiel’s knee. Patiently Castiel adjusted them until Dean’s sore ass hung off Castiel’s knee, but Dean was still wrapped safe and secure in Castiel’s arms. 

He soothed the sobbing omega, until his tears slowed, even if they didn’t stop. “Shhhh. It’s ok Dean. I’m not mad. Not at you. I just…” Castiel his face in Dean’s throat, breathing in the scent he’d been missing. “You’re my best friend.” I love you, he added silently, knowing Dean wasn’t ready to hear that. “Why would you ignore me? Cut me off without even _talking_ to me? What did I… oh!”

And that was when Castiel freaked out. 

He pushed Dean back, attempting to give him space, but Dean was now an octopus hanging on for dear life. “Dean! I’m so sorry! I’m… Fuck! I’m a monster! What have I done? I attacked you, Dean.” Castiel was shaking. He was evil personified! Taking a deep breath, he attempted to take a deep breath. “Dean. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I don’t deserve you as a friend. I promise it won’t happen agin! I’ll never touch you…”

Castiel’s voice trailed off as Dean started sobbing again. “No! I deserved it! Don’t leave me, Cas! I’m sorry!”

Immediately, Castiel ceased trying to separate Dean from his lap. How could he desert his omega –not his omega, Dean (he didn’t deserve anyone after that)… He couldn’t desert Dean after that. It was just by luck Castiel’s ear was near Dean’s mouth when he all but whispered, “And I think I liked it.”

“Oh, Dean.” Castiel immediately pushed his guilt aside and fell to the task of soothing him. 

“Regardless of your… enjoyment… I should not have done that.” Castiel paused, having a fair idea of _why_ Dean liked it. “And we will definitely be talking before anything else happens.” He raised his voice over Dean’s whine. “Before _anything_ happens, Dean. But… I think this might be a good way of dealing with some of your self-esteem issues. Yes…” Castiel mused, one hand dropping to cup Dean’s ass. He couldn’t help the thrill that ran through him at the radiated heat. “I think that might work.”

To Dean’s eternal embarrassment he felt his ass twitch and clenched to control the gush of slick. That wasn’t what this was about, he scolded himself. That wasn’t what Cas needed or wanted from him. He was still a defective omega, and Cas deserved so much more.This was just his friend being…

“Ow!”

Castiel’s firm hand had made contact with his tender asscheek. “I can tell what is going through your head, Dean Winchester. And if you hadn’t been a stubborn ass these past months you would _know_ I wanted to court you.”

Dean cried even harder.

\--oo--

Although Castiel meant to go home that night (he thought it inappropriate to stay while courting Dean), by the time Dean had fallen asleep, so had he. 

\--oo--

Sam came barrelling in at his usual time, and stopped when he saw the two curled up on the bed. Dean was securely wrapped in Castiel's arms. Before he could jump in and join the pile, Mary was pulling him back out of the room.

“Mo-om!”

“Let them sleep. They need the rest.”

“I was going to sleep!” Sam complained. 

“You’re going to school.” Mary scolded, ushering her youngest downstairs. 

She entered the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. John looked at her suspiciously. 

“What’s with that look?”

“Guess who scooped the pool,” she sang picking up her phone. 

“Goddamit!” John growled. “Surely Cas could’ve waited til the holidays?”

“At least you only had $50 riding on it. Chuck put $200 on Cas holding out until Christmas.”


End file.
